wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!
Note: This page has been copied from the UnMario Wiki, and it is a work in progress to customize it to fit the wiki. Some things have been taken care of, but there's still a ways to go. To-do list: *Change the airdates to this millennium. *Change some episode names *Add more episodes *Add more seasons *Make the show less violent *Create a page for the sequel show *Add more episodes to Season 8 *And take care of all those red links, gosh! Welp, we seem to be doing well. The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! is a television show that aired in the 2000s thru the 2030s. This show featured the X-Men crew and the Koopa Mafia being random and killing each other up with guns, bombs etc. This show was based on the famous World Wars and the Videogame War. The show is very popular, but not so popular as The Adventures of SMK TV, the sequel of the even more popular SMK TV. This show was very random and was meant for people with a random factor of at least 57% because of its cards, many wars, big hairy butts, and some other themes. This show was a favorite by critics, and was going to have its final season in the year 2084 however in 2012 one of the episodes contained so much bad stuff it was cancelled, but revived because DUH, and it airs along with The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! In 2043, the show also returned with the Internet Season and was successful, though it had not many views compared to the sequel show due to the substandard video streaming at the time, so it was cancelled after only one season. After the video streaming was fixed, the Internet series was revived and continued, and is planned to go on for at least 5 more seasons there, and should be even randomer than the original series. Main Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Knuckles Theme Song Hey paisanos! It's The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! We're the Wario Brothers, and random's our game We're not like the others who get all the fame If your best friend's in trouble, you can call us on the double We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers, hh! H-hooked on the Brothers. Gimme gimme, gimme gimme Yo, you're in for a bullet, so hang on to your gut Get ready for some shootouts and some big hairy butts You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others Hangin' with the hitmen, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink! Uhh! Uhh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The show also had a hit song, Do the Wario which was played in the credits. Episodes ! Controversies There has been a few stories of controversy surrounding The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show for its brutality and references to infamous and harsh crimes. Some of the biggest controversies are listed: *Prior to the show's airing, there were complaints from parents about the show's content. Two days after the third episode of Season 1 aired, a 14 year old was arrested for making his friend's head asplode. This was possibly learned from the material of the show, but this was proven false, as it was learned from the series Lupin the 4th (which was more inappropriate than The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!, as Lupin the 4th was banned from TV after a teaser of it appeared on television, and never even had its first episode broadcast). *Later on, a six-year-old filed a lawsuit against the show, which he believed made his parents learn kung-fu, and break everything in the house, but the show was yet again not the response of this madness. The world may never know why. *The show was banned in the Soviet Union, Yugoslavia and Poland, for it made many of their people's heads asplode, although the internet has bypassed those. *It made Blue Cheese explode, and was banned in places that had tons of blue cheese. Blue cheese lovers have developed a hatred for the show ever since. *One episode called Barrel Buddies was actually made by 8 year old noobs, and the creators of this show filed a lawsuit at the noobs, and the show continues. The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show has also stood the test of various negative reviews, complaints by parents and cowardly re(viewers), and low ratings (even though it has, most of the time been the opposite). * The show's multiple controversies and complaints (and more)above have all fueled the phenomenon of those parents and cowardly (re)viewers requesting Epic Random TV to cancel the series. The network also had asked the producers to settle down at one point. * In the later "Quiet Years" (middle of Season 4-Season 9), the show was plagued by low ratings, built up by the general happenings above, newfound complainers, and supposed "decline" by low-information fanboys. The network and the producers had wanted to end the show multiple times, but, of course, money positive reviews by real fans kept them going. It's just that the same thing happened every season. Trivia *Season 7 ran alongside Season 8 after the first catchup of the Halloween Special showed up, which confuses all viewers. After all, Season 8 catched up the other Halloween Specials. *In the Chuck E. Cheese storyline (started here), they refused to continue it, as they wanted to save that storyline for a future movie. Some fans griped about it. Category:Randomness Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series Category:UnMario Stuff Category:Awesomeness Category:Mario Category:Wario